Another Apocalypse (With a Twist)
11:28Hiddenlich*Within the Greegeeverse **Planets are being quarantined for harboring infectious parasites **Billions of individuals have been confirmed to have the parasites in question *11:38Beckitten27beck: that's not good. *beck: good thing i'm not there *11:45HiddenlichKeith: *COUGH* *Keith: *Cough* *Cough* *Cough* *COUGHHHHHHHHHHH* *User909 has joined the chat. *11:46User909Beck sees a bunch of people on the streets being quarantined *11:48Hiddenlich*The police have hazmat suits *Keith: I'M NOT *COUGHHHHHHHHHHH* SICK! *11:48Beckitten27Beck: well, i'm screwed *11:49HiddenlichPolice Officer: The Center for Non-Weegee Virus Control needs everyone in this neighborhood to be quarantined, whether you have the parasite or not *Keith: NO! **Keith gets hit with a stunbaton *11:50User909Some NWVC Agents knock at Beck's door *NWVC Agent: Open up! Non-Weegee Virus Control! *11:51Beckitten27beck opens the door *11:52User909NWVC Agent: Because of the recent outbreak of parasite infection, you're coming with us to the quarintine. *11:52Beckitten27Beck: fine, if that's what it takes to keep people safe *11:53User909The NWVC Agents put Beck inside a car and drive to the quarintine zone **quarantine *11:54HiddenlichNWVC Agent 2: Uh oh. **There is a major traffic jam on the highway to the quarantine zone **Some people are in their cars, some aren't *11:55User909NWVC Agent: Dangit! I don't remember this being here... *11:56Hiddenlich*A person climbs on top of the car behind them **The person has a pale face, a yellow area around his mouth, bloodshot eyes, dilated pupils and abnormally flexible fingers *Person: Argh... I need to get past this SHTIARAGH! **The person jumps onto the roof of the NWVC vehicle *NWVC Agent: What the? *Finn168719 has joined the chat. *11:58User909yo finn *11:58Finn168719Hello *11:59User909NWVC: !! *11:59Hiddenlich*By this time, most nations have had an outbreak of the parasite in some form *11:59User909NWVC grabs his stun baton *11:59HiddenlichNWVC Agent 2: Alright, I'll go see what's going on. *12:00User909*In the Centinid Republic, the outbreak affected the 30% of Non-Centinids *12:00Hiddenlich*NWVC Agent #2 opens his car door, but gets grabbed up onto the roof of the car *NWVC Agent 2: AHHHH!!! *NWVC Agent 2: GET THIS STAGE 1 INFECTEE OFF OF ME! HE'S CHEWING ON MY VISOR! *Person: Must. Spread. RECLAMATION! **The person tears a hole in the hazmat suit *12:01User909NWVC Agent swiftly leaves the car and tries to fight off the infectee with his puny stun baton *Beck is now all alone inside the car *12:02Hiddenlich*The infected is easily defeated **Infectee *12:02User909NWVC Agent checks the state of NWVC Agent 2 *12:02Hiddenlich*NWVC Agent #2 is bleeding *NWVC Agent 2: Is it bad? *12:02User909NWVC Agent: ... *NWVC: Agent: Ehhh, it will be ok Tom *12:03Hiddenlich*He looks down at his wound and gets off of the roof *12:03Finn168719The Finnittanian Biohazard Squads (Bravo, Alpha, Charlie, and Sierra) is sent to the city to fight off the Infected *12:03HiddenlichNWVC Agent 2: No... please... please don't! It was only a bite! **Finnitania is busy with it's own problems with the infection *12:03Finn168719Oh *12:03User909NWVC Agent: It will be OK, we'll find a cure! *NWVC Agent: Get in the car, fast! *12:04HiddenlichNWVC Agent 2: There is no cure! *NWVC Agent 2: I'm- *12:04User909NWVC Agent: THERE HAS TO BE A CURE TOM! YOU CAN'T DIE! *12:04Hiddenlich*A few more infectees jump on top of NWVC Agent #2 from other vehicles *12:04User909NWVC Agent: LEAVE HIM ALONE! *12:04Finn168719NWVC agent 3 shows up, gunning down infectees in the Helicopter *12:04User909NWVC Agent tries to fight off the infectees *12:05HiddenlichNWVC Agent: DON'T KILL THEM! *12:05User909he is badly hurt in the process though *12:05Hiddenlich*Many infectees are killed with the bullets of the helicopter turret **NWVC Agent 2 *NWVC Agent 2: WHAT DID YOU DO? WE ARE SUPPOSE TO QUARANTINE! NOT USE LETHAL FORCE! *NWVC Agent 2: WE CAN ONLY STUN IF NECESSARY! **He is speaking to NWVC Agent 3 *12:06User909NWVC Agent tries to stand up *12:07Beckitten27Beck: what's going on? *12:07User909his leg, however, had some motor nerves and muscles severed *12:07Finn168719NWVC Agent 3: Why's that? We are dispatched because we are just trying to defend our fello- *12:08HiddenlichNWVC Agent 2: ... *NWVC Agent 2: We're infected... *NWVC Agent 2: YOU! IN THE HELICOPTER! GET OUT OF HERE! *12:08User909NWVC Agent: ... *12:08Hiddenlich*Beck hears the snarling of infectees nearby *NWVC Agent 2: Everything we hoped for in life is gone! *NWVC Agent 2: We're dead! *12:09User909NWVC Agent looks down at the highway *NWVC Agent: ... *12:09Hiddenlich*There is a horde of infectees fighting each other **There is also a pile up of vehicles, including those of a NWVC registration *NWVC Agent 2: No... no... no... no... no... NO! *12:11Finn168719What was the RP about? *12:11Beckitten27Beck: what do i do? *12:12Hiddenlich"A parasitic race takes control of the Trolliverse through obtaining and altering hosts to their benefit. The Precursors, strangely, are actually willing to help eradicate them" *12:12Finn168719Okay *12:12Hiddenlich*Beck sees that her car door is unlocked *12:13Beckitten27Beck gets out, armed with her ray gun and ready to run *12:13Hiddenlich*A few infectees see Beck and start chasing her *12:14Beckitten27beck shoots at them quickly and runs as fast as she can *ADgee has joined the chat. *12:16User909hi AD *12:16Finn168719Hello AD *12:17ADgeeHi *12:18Beckitten27hi AD *ADgee has left the chat. *12:19Hiddenlich*An hour and a half later, Beck arrives in her neighborhood *12:19Finn168719A Helicopter is seen, dropping the ladder down as an attempt to evacuate the Non-infected inhabitants *12:20Hiddenlich*All of the houses have been evacuated on the order of the NWVC *ADgee has joined the chat. *12:21Finn168719What are the stages of infection? *12:21User909Beck has the slight feeling of being watched *12:22Finn168719The NWVC soldiers are seen, barracaded in one of the houses *12:23Beckitten27Beck is being quiet and trying to avoid notice *ADgee has left the chat. *12:27Hiddenlich*So far the only known stage is stage 1, or the initial stage of infection and regression to a savage cannibal **The NWVC agents **They aren't soldiers *NWVC Agent 4: Everything's gone to hell! Stage 1 progresses quickly! *12:28Finn168719NWVC Agent 5: And there will be a Stage 2 soon. *12:29HiddenlichNWVC Agent 4: The feral stage has been reported across the Trolliverse, but this system hasn't reported any instances of it yet! *ADgee has joined the chat. *12:33Beckitten27beck is very scared *12:34ADgeeAD: ... *12:34Finn168719The NWVC Agents sees a strange infected looking at the building they are in, making a rattle noise, but it appears to never noticed them *It is assumed to be blind *12:35Hiddenlich*Infectees are drawn to the rattling noise *Dudegi WC has joined the chat. *12:37User909hi *12:38Dudegi WCk then *12:38Finn168719Hello *12:38Dudegi WCApocalypse thing? *12:38Finn168719Which is struck over the Trolliverse *12:39Beckitten27yeah, it is an apocalypse thing *beck is thankful to be ok so far *12:40Finn168719The firecracker is thrown at an empty building by an Agent who is carrying it, and the Infectees are distracted by the sound and runs into the building, unaware it was empty Category:Unfinished Roleplays